


Movie Night with a Vampire

by EchoGalen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Can't stop the fluff, F/F, Fluff, viva la fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is on a mission to show Carmilla all the movies in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night with a Vampire

“So you're telling me you've watched all of Veronica Mars, and The X Files but you've never seen Jurassic Park?” Laura cried, turning away from her camera and looking square into Carmilla's eyes.

The vampire had been laying on Laura's bed, the yellow pillow bunched under her breast, and was reading Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. She had been idly chit-chatting with her girlfriend as the latter worked on her final, even though every attempt to pull her into bed failed much to the vampire's woe, and somehow the subject had climbed to Laura being able to do a very good velociraptor impression.

“Sorry, cupcake, not on the list,” Carmilla answered with a sigh.

Laura pursed her lips, looked back to the camera for a moment before raising an eyebrow, and said, “Sooo have you ever actually seen Frankenstein then?”

Carmilla looked up and replied, “I'd rather read.”

“Oohhh my god! We are so going to have a movie night!” squealed Laura as she bolted up from her computer chair and knelt beside her bed.

“What on earth are you doing under there?” Carmilla asked, her hair falling as she shimmied to the side of the bed and peered into the darkness Laura was reaching into.

“My collection!” Laura spoke triumphantly, pulling out a large binder full of discs.

Carmilla watched as the girl sat with her legs apart, much like a child she thought fondly, as she looked down and opened her binder. A few moments were spent in silence, the ancient vampire wondering what the discs were used for and suddenly remembered her time shanghaied and bound.

“Those are the things you put into LaF's computer. It made the show come on.”

Laura snickered, finally aware of just how much her girlfriend needed to learn about this day and age. “It's called a DVD. Pictures and sound get encoded on the back and when you put them in a player, like the laptop, they play these amazing stories. I can't believe you don't know about them.”

Carmilla shrugged. “I remember moving pictures and how they were all the rage back in the late 19th century. But I didn't know they became so advanced.” She shrugged and continued, “I've had more to do with my time than watch movies.” She didn't tell Laura that she actually had only seen a few episodes here and there of the shows she had spoken of.

“Yeah yeah,” Laura said disregarding the comment. She didn't want to think of the things Carmilla had been doing in her long life time that didn't have something to do with saving and luring girls. That time had come and past. No room in the present.

“Do you want to watch Frankenstein first or Jurassic Park?”

In truth, Carmilla would have rather watched Frankenstein to see the words on her ever present book come to life. But the fondness in which her girlfriend talked about the latter movie peeked her interest. “The one with the dinosaurs,” she replied, a smile washing over her features as Laura's eyes lit up with delight.

“Oh my god, you're going to love it!” she squealed, flipping the book quickly and finding the DVD before lunging up and going to the computer.

After placing it in the tray, pushing it in and doing some other things on the screen, Laura bolted to her bed and jumped on top of Carmilla with a laugh before shimmying down to her side. She cozied into her girlfriend's side, and propped her elbows into the mattress while her hands rested under her chin.

“You are so going to love this,” she whispered as the theme song to the movie blasted through the room.

Carmilla glanced to Laura and smiled, her arm rising and falling over the girl's body to pull her closer in, and kissed her on the cheek.

“If you love it so much, I know I will, Laura.”

Laura smiled wide before turning her attention back to the screen. Movie nights were going to become a regular thing, she thought happily. Always and forever.

 


End file.
